Guélis II Rambaud
brouillon Guélis II Rambaud : le père des trois capitaines Furmeyer thumb|200px|Blason Rambaud de Furmeyer. thumb|260px|Capitaine (guerres d'Italie). Guélis Rambaud, deuxième du nom, alis Guélix, Galis, Galletius RambaudiL'estat politique de la province de Dauphiné, Tomes I-III, Chorier, Nicolas (1612-1692), R. Philippes (Grenoble) 1671-1672., est né en 1491Olivier d'Hauthuille, Héraldique et Généalogie n° 94 janvier-février 1985, note 13, page 4. certainement au château des Rambaud à Ancelle. Il teste le 9 mai 1568''Proceedings of the Huguenot Society of London'', Huguenot Society of London – 1937.BMG R 8670, 1281 et le 9 mars 1569. Nous avons également le testament de dame Anne Mataronne, veuve de noble Guélis de Rambaud, coseigneur de Veynes par lequel elle institue Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer (1525-1594), coseigneur de Veynes, un de ses fils, comme son héritier en l'année 1571. Donc Guélis est mort en 1570 à Embrun. Guélis Rambaud est le fils de noble André de Rambaud (1438-1503), écuyer du Roi Louis XII et d’Annette Richier, dame de Mongardin. Il succède à son père comme seigneur en 1506, après le décès de son frère aîné Antoine. Guélis épouse Anne Matheron de Pennes de la Faurie (1500-1571), fille du seigneur Pierre Matheron de Pennes (ou de Peynier) et Pétronille de Russan, en 1516. Grièvement blessé au début du siège de Pavie, en décembre 1524, pendant un hiver rigoureux qui pénalise les français''Société de l'histoire du protestantisme français''. 1866 Joseph Roman, Les Trois Furmeyer et Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes, Impr. Jouglard père et fils, 1897, v.4, p.367.(G 1513). Après le retour de captivité du roi François Ier, il est récompensé pour ses actes de bravoure et achète avec cet argent d'autres terres dans le Gapençais. Guélis est coseigneur de MontgardinBMG R 8670, 1281, Ancelle (1511), La RochetteBMG R 8670, 1281''Dictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France'', T. 2 , Courcelles, Jean-Baptiste-Pierre (1759-1834), au bureau général de la noblesse de France (Paris) 1820-1822., Veynes (1525) 56, Montorsier, Faudon et Saint-Laurent du Croy en Champsaur (1563)Ref G 1092 et Minutes de maître Bertrand, notaire à Serres, Filiation E 178.. Il devient seigneur majeur de Furmeyer le 14 février 1565Ref G 1092 et Minutes de maître Bertrand, notaire à Serres, Filiation E 178. Guélis vend le château de La Bâtie Saint-Roman, à Avançon, acheté à Philibert de Biétaux en 1442, par Guélis premier du nom, son arrière-grand-père. Il fait réparer le château d'Ancelle. Guélis Rambaud professe la religion catholique avec un zèle ardent. C'est pourquoi il récupère les biens de son cousin Jean Farel, frère du théologien réformé Guillaume Farel, condamné pour crime d'hérésie, en 1541Archives de l'Isère.. Un arrêt du Parlement de 1547 le force à restituer ces biens à leurs anciens maîtres''Calvini opera Brunswig'', 1873, t. II, p. 356.. Guélis est le père des trois capitaines Furmeyer, dont Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer, et le beau-père ou le grand-père de nombreux autres capitaines protestants. Son fils aîné meurt à la bataille de Cérisoles, en 1544. Le nouveau blason des Rambaud de Furmeyer est : : De sable, au cyprès au naturel, au sommet duquel est perchée une tourterelle d'argent. SA FAMILLE . Son père et sa mère . thumb|160px||Blason Rambaud de Montgardin. " Alias d'azur, au pin d'or, chargé au sommet d'une colombe d'argent." thumb|260px|Les Rambaud du temps des guerres d'Italie. Guélis Rambaud est le descendant de Pontius Rayembaldi et les Mevouillon. André de Rambaud (1438–1503), son père, est cité comme fils de noble Galis. La Production de Gaspard de Rambaud - son descendant du XVII siècle - ''pour la vérification de ses titres de noblesse, conservée aux AD de Gap, nous dit que :'' : noble andré Rambaud a Servi le Roy Louis douze en qualité d'écuyer en faisant la guerre contre l’Espagne. Ce que confirme l'Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790. Le registre des livres de reconnaissance, étant à la Chambre des Comtes du Dauphiné, nous dit que : : noble André Rambaud confesse qu'il est homme lige du Prince Dauphin, pour ce qu'il tient du seigneur en fief franc, noble et gentil, tout ce qu'il a en juridiction au mandement de Faudon, La Rochette, Romette, Gap, Montreviol, Batie Neuve, sauf Montgardin et tous leurs terroirs, et en Izoardie. Ensemble les prés, maisons, terres, pâturages & montagnes qui sont dans les lieux. Drevon a épousé vers 1483 Annette Richière (1460-1532). Le futur duc et connétable de Lesdiguières, François de Bonne, a comme grand-mère Benoîte Richière, cousine germaine de cette Annette. Jean Richière, son beau-père, coseigneur de Montgardin, a racheté les reliques de Saint-Pelade, un des premiers évêques d'Embrun, 140 escus et reçu en don une partie de ces reliques et fust a la conqueste du royaume de Naples… Il obtient la bulle d’indulgences du Pape. Un autre de ses ancêtres est nommé dans le contrat de donation que fait le dernier Dauphin Humbert en 1365 en faveur du Roy Charles V. Nous trouvons d’autres membres de cette noble famille chez Rivoire de la Batie et dans les chartes de Notre-Dame de Bertaud. Les Richière portent : : D'or à deux fasces ondées d'azur, selon un écusson trouvé dans les démolitions de la cathédrale de Gap. Son beau-père est écuyer du Dauphin, seigneur de Montgardin le 4 avril 1472, de Pelleautier le novembre 1452, et sa belle-mère une La Villette. Ses terres . thumb||260px|André vend des biens acquis par lui, en Valgaudemar. C’est donc un seigneur plutôt riche et puissant, si nous comparons ses biens à ceux des autres seigneurs du Haut-Dauphiné. André Rambaud d’Ancelle est cité dès 1439 et devient coseigneur d’Ancelle en 1475, le 12 février 1479, et jusqu'à 1495Roman, Joseph, Etat ecclésiastique administratif et féodal antérieur à 1789… G 1514 et Actes du dauphiné 2187, Pilot de Thorey - Inv. Chambre des Comptes Embrumois.. Nous savons par des actes notariés qu’il habite au château d'Ancelle, en 1460 et en 1472. Dans un acte du 7 août 1472, nous apprenons qu’André possède des terres à Faudon (à côté d'Ancelle). Dans une révision des feux, dans le mandement de Faudon, Nobilis Andreas Rambaudi est cité. André est cité comme coseigneur de Faudon, dans un acte du 7 août 1478. Le 2 avril 1489, il est toujours coseigneur de Faudon. Noble André de Rambaud, dit Drevon, est seigneur également de Montgardin de 1469 à 1495AD 05, G.1745.. Il prête hommage au Roi-Dauphin, le 27 janvier 1474, en tant que fils héritier de Guélis Ier pour sa part de MontgardinAD 05, B 2771.. * Le 24 janvier 1471, une requête au Dauphin est adressée par les gens de Chorges et Montgardin tendant à être déchargés de fournir 50 hommes pour les chevauchées. Elle leur est accordée par provision par le gouverneurRoman, Joseph. Inventaire et analyse des documents du Moyen Age relatifs au Haut-Dauphiné.. * Drevon Rambaud est aussi cité pour Orcières, en 1472AD 05, G 1513 & G 1514.. * André Rambaud d’Ancelle hérite d'André d'Auriac, ses parts sur La Rochette, certainement du fait que sa mère, une d'Auriac. André les vend à Honoré de Bonne, pour 200 florins, le 15 février 1486. Il lui vend également une petite coseigneurie acquise précédemment de Jean Richière, nous dit l'Inventaire des titres de la Chambre des comptes de l'Embrunais. * Nous avons un acte de vente à noble André Rambaud, par Claude Comte, à La Rochette d’un pré moyennant 80 florinsInventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes, Gap, librairie alpines, 1910, v.1 1910, p.166.. * Nous avons retrouvé l'investiture des biens qu'il a acquis le 23 mai 1478, pour 132 florins d’or, de Guillaume Galbert, à Chabottes, le 4 mai 1485. Nous avons aussi l'investiture accordée à André de Rambaud, seigneur de Montgardin, de biensRoman, Joseph, Etat ecclésiastique administratif et féodal antérieur à 1789…, G 1514 et Actes du dauphiné 2187, Pilot de Thorey - Inv. Chambre des Comptes Embrumois.. * André Rambaud d’Ancelle demande au Roi-Dauphin pour louer des pâturages, le 7 décembre 1482. Il est cité en 1490, comme ayant des droits seigneuriaux dans le Queyras. * André vend des biens acquis par lui, en Valgaudemar, de Raymond de Montauban, pour 50 florins, le 10 mai, à Honoré de Bonne, son cousin, ancêtre de Lesdiguières, le 16 février 1493. Drevon teste le 23 août 1501 et meurt le 2 septembre 1503Allard, R de la B, et Roche, 64, J. Roman dans sa Critique, mais retenu par son Armorial.. Après la mort de noble André de Rambaud, dit Drevon, et celle de son fils Antoine Rambaud, Guélis II de Rambaud leur succèdeInventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Hautes-Alpes: Articles 1 à 249. Mandement & Marquisat de Savine, Volume 1 de Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Hautes-Alpes: Série E, Imprimerie & Librairie Alpines, 1910.. Le florin, monnaie de compte, vaut 12 gros et le gros, 16 deniers. L'écu d'or est compté à 40 sous et le sou vaut 12 deniers. Par conséquent, l'écu d'or équivaut à peu près à 3 florins de compte. 200 florins = 2.400 gros = 38.400 deniers. Deux frères et trois sœurs . [[Fichier:Rambaud_andré.jpg|thumb|260px|Extrait de la Production de Gaspard de Rambaud pour la vérification de ses titres de noblesse.]] Guélis II Rambaud a deux frères et trois sœurs. Avant la révolution religieuse du XVI siècle, les Rambaud comptent à chaque génération des membres de l'église catholique. * Catherine Rambaud épouse de Guigues de Margaillan, seigneur de Sigoyer en partie et de Miribel. La famille de Margaillan, originaire de Trièves en Dauphiné, est anoblie par le Dauphin Louis. Elle porte : De gueules à 3 heaumes d'argent (alias d'or) posés de profil''Olivier d'Hauthuille, Héraldique et Généalogie n° 94 janvier-février 1985, note 13, page 45.. * Jeanne Madeleine Rambaud mariée à Olivier Martin de Champoléon. Il se convertit au protestantisme. * Antoine Rambaud (1492-1517) qui meurt peu de temps après son père''Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Volume 1.. Il se marie à Jeanne Montauban du Villard (1492-1527). Ils sont peut-être les parents d'Honorat Rambaud, que Joseph Roman dit appartenir à la famille des Rambaud de Montgardin dans La Critique. Elle est la tante d'Honorade de Montauban, mais veuve, elle se remarie en 1525 avec un certain Grégoire Pattel qui n'est ni d'une famille noble, ni même de bourgeois connus de Tallard. * Gabriel Rambaud (1493-1525), chanoine de Gap en 1521, prieur de Saint-Bonnet, archidiacre le 20 mars 1524, est décédé le 20 octobre 1525. Il est cité dans des actes après sa mort, en 1538 et en 1545. Son neveu et filleul, Gabriel Daniel Rambaud, est d’abord clerc et chanoine. Mais, très vite, il rejoint les rangs des protestants et devient l’un des trois capitaines Furmeyer. * Marguerite Rambaud (1495-1546) se marie avec Guillaume de Montorcier (1490-1539), d'une famille très ancienne. Les différentes branches, centrées à l'origine sur le Champsaur d'une part et sur la Vallouise d'autre part, ne sont connues que très partiellement; elles se déploient ensuite à Théus et à Jarjayes et dans différents fiefs du Gapençais. Ils ont cinq enfants dont Philibert de Montorcier (1520-1574), Lieutenant du Roi en Dauphiné et Jeanne mariée à Jean Farel le 20 août 1542. Le 30 novembre 1538, noble Guillaume de Montorsier teste. Il est frère de Gaspard et mari de Marguerite Rambaud. Il lègue à sa fille Benoîte, mariée avec Jean Perdrix, dix écus en sus de sa dot ; il lègue à son autre fille Jeanne, 800 écus d'orAD 05, G. 1558. Le même jour, Marguerite Rambaud teste comme son mari. Elle était fille de Gabriel Rambaud et d'Agnès Richière. A sa fille Benoîte, elle lègue 100 écus; à sa fille Jeanne, 200 écusAD 05, G. 1558. Veuve Marguerite Rambaud se remarie avec à Jacques de Chypre et est la mère de noble Jacques de Chypre, capitaine de Lesdiguières, gouverneur de Briquères pendant les guerres de religion. JEUNESSE DE GUÉLIS . Premières batailles . thumb|260px||Enseigne (Guerres d'Italie).thumb||260px|Siège de Marseille en 1524. Annette est veuve d’André Rambaud, en 1503. Le 5 janvier 1506, noble Annette de Richier, veuve d’André est citée dans l'achat d'une grange à Montgardin, comme tutrice de son fils, Guélis, et elle le reste jusqu'en 1516AD 05, G 1595.. Elle meurt en 1532 et est inhumée dans la cathédrale de Gap, dans le tombeau de la famille Vieux. En 1517, 1.500 mercenaires allemands, revenant d’Italie, où ils étaient au service de la France. Ils dévastent les campagnes du Dauphiné, et forcent la ville de Chorges. Ils la pillent et vont jusqu'à tuer des habitants réfugiés dans l’église. Guélis II Rambaud embrasse la carrière militaire et prend part aux Guerres d'Italie. Les guerres d'Italie enflamment toute la jeunesse du Dauphiné''Bulletin de la Société de statistiques de l'Isère'', Volume 3, 1843.. La participation aux Guerres d'Italie est le but d'une noblesse rurale soucieuse d'acquérir de la gloire. Le père de Guélix est devenu écuyer du roi Louis XII du fait de son courage et pas du fait de sa naissance. La sixième guerre d'Italie commence à la fin de l'année 1521. La bataille de la Bicoque (1522) est une défaite et les Français sont chassés de Lombardie, par Charles-Quint et les armées du Pape. Une nouvelle défaite en Lombardie, en 1524, fait que les Impériaux envahissent la Provence. François Ier prend le commandement de ses armées d'Italie. Il veut reconquérir la capitale de la Lombardie. Le roi entre facilement dans la ville de Milan et veut alors s'emparer de Pavie, pendant un hiver rigoureux qui pénalise les Français. Le siège commence le 17 octobre 1524. La ville est défendue par le capitaine espagnol Antonio de Leva. Guélis Rambaud de Furmeyer est blessé au début du siège de Pavie''Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790'', Volume 4, Jouglard père et fils, 1897.. La Production de Gaspard de Rambaud, son descendant du XVII , pour la vérification de ses titres de noblesse, conservée aux AD de Gap, nous le confirme : : Noble Guélis, fils d'André se trouva à la Bataille de Pavie en 1524, où même il fut blessé. Guy Allard, dans diverses parties de ses manuscrits, préserve soigneusement de l'oubli 115 gentilshommes dauphinois à Pavie. Ces chiffres n'indiquent que ceux dont il se procure les noms; quant aux autres, il n'en parle pas, mais leur nombre est considérable. Une histoire du Dauphiné plus récente parle de 200 gentilshommes de cette province à Pavie''Histoire des Dauphinois des origines à nos jours'', Dossiers de l'histoire, Louis Comby, F. Nathan, 1978.. La Légion de Dauphiné . Un édit délibéré par le conseil de François Ier organise sept légions d'infanterie, arquebusiers, hallebardiers. Chacune de ces légions compte six mille hommes. Guélis devient, dès sa création en 1534, l'un des six capitaines de la Légion de Dauphiné et commande mille hommes, venant du Dauphiné, de Provence, du Lyonnois et d'Auvergne. En chacune bande de mille hommes il y a deux porte-enseignes, qui ont quinze livres de gages par mois. En une bande de mille hommes, il y aura dix centeniers, qui auront chacun douze livres par mois. Semblablement y aura en chacune bande de mille hommes, quarante caps d'escadre qui auront chacun dix livres par mois. : Les Capitaines étoient des perfonnes de qualité, eux-aussi de ces provinces. Nous avons l'Epoque de la fuppreffion de la Légion de Dauphiné, qui étoit compofée des Troupes de cette Province, de celles de Provence, du Lyonnois de d'Auvergne. C'eft par une Lettre que François I écrivit à M. d'Eftouteville Gouverneur du Dauphiné, par laquelle il lui donne ordre de caffer cette Légion, pour le peu de Difcipline qu'il y avoit, et pour les violences qu'elle faifoit dans le pays. Cette Lettre eft datée du mois de Juillet de l'an 1536''Histoire de la milice françoise et des changemens qui s'y sont faits depuis l'établissement de la monarchie françoise dans les Gaules, jusqu'a la fin du Règne de Louis le Grand, Volume 1, Gabriel Daniel, Aux depens de la Compagnie 1724..'' Le roi récompense Guélis de Rambaud, pour ses actes de bravoure. Nous le voyons acquérir des terres et des biens. Ainsi, il va pouvoir doter ses nombreuses filles et donner à ses fils des héritages importants et même des terres de son vivant. Ses fils sont capitaines comme Guélis et son père avant lui. SEIGNEUR DE NOMBREUX FIEFS . L'héritage de son père . thumb|260px|Cpa de Montgardin.thumb|260px|Gapençais : Furmeyer (Veynes), Montgardin (Chorges), Ancelle.Guélis II Rambaud succède à son père en 1504. Il est seigneur ou coseigneur de Faudon, La Rochette, Romette, Gap, Montreviol, La Batie Neuve, Montgardin et tous leurs terroirs, et en Izoardie. Ensemble les prés, maisons, terres, pâturages & montagnes qui sont dans les lieux. En 1516, Guélis Rambaud, co-seigneur de Montgardin, paie les décimes des chapelles de Sainte-Marie et de Saint-Antoine. Le 11 janvier 1525, Guélis rend hommage au roi pour Furmeyer et Veynes. Guélis Rambaud fait réparer le château d'Ancelle. Leurs blasons ne sont pas les mêmes du XII au XVII siècle : - Au XII siècle, son premier blason est un drap mortuaireAD 05, G 1513-AD Gap.. - au XIV siècle : 4'd'azur, au pin d'or, chargé au sommet d'une colombe d'argent''AD 05, G 1513-AD Gap..'' - Le blason des Rambaud de Furmeyer est : De sable, au cyprès au naturel, au sommet duquel est perchée une tourterelle d'argent''Devoire et G 1513.. Au niveau de tous ces actes, le nom de son fils, Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer, apparaît pour la première fois, selon Joseph Roman, en 1556, avec celui de son pèreSociété de l'histoire du protestantisme français. 1866 Joseph Roman, Les Trois Furmeyer.. Achats de Guélis . thumb|260px|Ancelle (Hautes-Alpes). Guélis achète : * Diverses parts d'Ancelle appartenant à Jacques Motte, Antoine Julien, Barthélemy de Rousset, Christophe Girard, Jean Martin, Vincent Simian, Guillaume Boyselli, pour 400 florins, en 1511 et 1517. * D'après Joseph RomanTableau historique 142 C2., une coseigneurie à Veynes, à Gabriel de Chambaud, qui lui vient de sa femme Jacquette Raymond, en 1525BMG R 8670, 84.. * Une autre coseigneurie à Veynes, à Gaspard Faure en 1535, en partage et peut-être achetée en société. Il a emprunté dessus, avec clause de rachat. * La moitié de la terre de Saint-Laurent-du-Cros, en Champsaur, pour 2.200 livres, le 2 décembre 1563, au Chapitre de Gap. Elle contient quatre feux, des droits sur le moulin dudit lieu, d’autres droits, des censes en argent. Cette terre est achetée à Messieurs les chanoines et chapitre de l’église cathédrale Notre-Dame de Gap, par noble Guélis Rambaud. Le tout est estimé d’un rapport de 80 livres. Cette vente est annulée en 1565, certainement du fait des nouvelles convictions religieuses des RambaudRef G 1092 et Minutes de maître Bertrand, notaire à Serres, Filiation E 178.. * La terre de Furmeyer, en 1525, appartient à Jaymonne Raymond MontrondRef G 1092 et Minutes de maître Bertrand, notaire à Serres, Filiation E 178. Guélis Rambaud devient seigneur majeur de Furmeyer le 14 février 1565. Avant ces Montrond, la ville de Gap l'avait acheté aux comtes de Die. Contrairement à ce qui est précisé par des généalogistes amateurs, les Rambaud ne sont coseigneurs de Furmeyer qu'en 1525 et seigneurs majeurs en 1565. Le 3 décembre 1513, un coseigneur de Chorges contracte une obligation de 4 écus d'or au soleil, pour part envers noble Guélis Rambaud ...''Annales des Alpes: Recueil périodique des Archives des Hautes-Alpes, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes - 1903.. Une enquête relative à la possession d'un pré" est faite, en faveur de Guélis Rambaud, d'Ancelle, maison d'AntoineInventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, 1910.. Guélis vend la maison forte de La Batie Saint-Roman, achetée à Philibert de Biétaux en 1442, aux seigneurs d'Avançon. C’est un château du XIII siècle à Avançon aux limites de Montgardin et de La Batie-Neuve. Guélis II teste 9 mai 1568Chabal, Veynes, cf 1E 2221 et BMG R 8670, 166 et 1279. thumb|600px|center|Furmeyer. LES BIENS DES FAREL . thumb||260px|Guillaume Farel.thumb|260px|Carte des églises réformées en 1562.Un des cousins germains de Guillaume Farel, le théologien réformé, Jean, se marie avec une Jeannone de Montorcier, d’après l’Armorial Haut-Alpin. Cette Jeanne est nièce de Guélis II Rambaud. Joseph Roman écrit : : Guélis Rambaud professait la religion catholique avec un zèle ardent. II mérita d'être gratifié par le juge épiscopal de Gap du produit d'une confiscation opérée sur Jean Farel, frère du réformateur Guillaume Farel, condamné pour crime d'hérésie. Cette confiscation avait été probablement opérée en 1541''BMG R 8670, 84.. Le parlement de Dauphiné, par arrêt du 22 décembre 1545, condamne Guélis Rambaud, seigneur de Furmeyer, à restituer les biens qui lui ont été adjugés par la sentence de confiscation. Cet arrêt spécifie, cependant, que les Farel doivent revenir en Dauphiné, une fois la restitution faiteBulletin de la Société d'études des Hautes-Alpes 1908/01, (A27,SER3,N25)-1908/12 (A27,SER3,N28). Guillaume Farel et ce Jean sont les arrière-petits-fils de Guélis Ier Rambaud, comme Guélis II. Guillaume est déjà venu plusieurs fois prêcher dans le Haut-Dauphiné. Les Farel sont alliés avec les familles Rambaud, Montorcier, Montauban du Villard, Riquetti, Leydet, Richière, La Villette, de Bonne, de Beauvais, Cazeneuve, Champoléon… qui toutes tiennent un rang honorable dans la noblesse des Alpes. Les biens sont confisqués par sentence du vicaire de l'évêque de Gap, après leur départ pour Berne et Genève, comme on peut le lire dans les Minutes de Maître Gaignaire, notaire à Gap. Un des frères de Guillaume Farel réussit entre 1541 et 1545, à convertir les Rambaud. Guélis est donc, à la fin de sa vie de la R.R. (= Religion Réformée) comme en témoigne le registre des protestants d'Ancelle, conservé à Paris, au CARAN. SON MARIAGE . Guélis II Rambaud se marie avec Anne Matheron de Peynier de La Faurie (1500–1571), fille de Pierre Matheron, seigneur des Pennes et de Pétronille de RussanBMG R 8670, 1281.. ''L’armorial du Dauphiné donne la date de 1516 comme date de mariage''Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790'', Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes, Jouglard père et fils, v.4 1897, p.366.. famille Matheron ARMES: "d'azur à une voile en poupe d'argent attachée à une antenne posée en fasce d'or, liée de gueules et accolée en pointe de trois rochers d'or sur une mer de pourpre". CIMIER: "Un pupitre d'or à trois fasces chargé de trois livres ouverts d'argent surmonté d'un bras orné tenant une épée de même garnie d'or." DEVISES: "SELON LE VENT, LA VOILE, et "DITAT SERVATA FIDES" Cette importante famille provençale, éteinte au XVIII s. est originaire de la région de Digne en Haute Provence. Michel et Elzéar MATHERON, auteurs des branches des seigneurs de Peynier et des seigneurs d'Auzet étaient frères au cousins. Il ne nous a malheureusement pas été possible de les relier d'une manière certaine n'ayant rassemblé que des bribes de généalogies. Cette famille a été maintenue dans sa noblesse à Aix en 1667 et 1669 pour la branche de Solignac. Le Père d'Anne de MATHERON de PENNES ou de PEYNIER Seigneur de la Pérusse du chef de sa Femme est parfois dit de la Faurie teste en faveur de Jacques, son fils. Anne Matheron de Pennes (ou de Peynier), de la Faurie, fille du seigneur Pierre Matheron de Pennes (ou de Peynier) et Pétronille de Russan, en 1516. Cette famille que l'on retrouve à Grenoble, en Provence ou dans le Milanais est très puissante. Son grand-père, le comte Jean de Matheron (1440-après 1494) était chambellan de René le comte de Provence, en 1468. Puis, il fut nommé consul pour la ville d'Aix et fait comte palatin, en 1474. Président de la chambre des comptes, en 1494, il devint ambassadeur de France, à Florence. Son père est seigneur de la Pérusse (ou Peyrouse). Son oncle Guy Matheron est sénateur de Milan (et conseiller de Milan, pour François 1er , en 1529). Anne Matheron de Pennes est née avant 1500. On a le testament de dame « Anne Mataronne », veuve de noble Guélis de Rambaud, coseigneur de Veynes par lequel elle institue Jacques de Rambaud, seigneur de Furmeyer, coseigneur de Veynes, un de ses fils, comme son héritier en l'année 1571. Cette famille que l'on retrouve à Grenoble, en Provence ou dans le Milanais est très puissante. Elle est citée par Courcelles parmi les familles d'ancienne chevalerie ayant données des notaires nobles en Provence. Le plus connu est le comte Jean de Matheron (1440-après 1494) qui était chambellan du Roi René en 1468. Puis, il fut nommé consul pour la ville d'Aix et fait comte palatin, en 1474. Président de la chambre des comptes, en 1494, il devint ambassadeur de France, à Florence. Un autre Matheron Guy est sénateur de Milan (et conseiller de Milan, pour François 1er, en 1529). Anne Matheron de Pennes est née avant 1500. Son père est seigneur de la Pérusse (ou Peyrouse). On a le testament de dame " Anne Mataronne ", veuve de noble Guélis de Rambaud, coseigneur de Veynes par lequel elle institue Jacques de Rambaud, seigneur de Furmeyer, coseigneur de Veynes, un de ses fils, comme son héritier en l'année 1571. Les armes des Matheron sont : : D'azur à une voile en poupe d'argent attach�e � une antenne pos�e en fasce d'or, li�e de gueules et accol�e en pointe de trois rochers d'or sur une mer de pourpre.� La famille d'Anne Matheron, à laquelle le Roi René donne la terre de Peynier, est tr�s ancienne en Provence. Lacroix du Maine�rapporte que le troubadour Guillaume Figuiera, (po�te et gentilhomme proven�al, fils de l'historien de ce nom et qui vivait vers l'an 1270) �a escript plusieurs chansons � la louange d'une dame avignonaise de la maison de Matheron. L'une de ces po�sies est une jolie pastourelle imit�e par�P�trarque.�Ses armes se voyaient sculpt�es sur l'une des portes d'Avignon, appel�e du nom de Matheron. Une rue d'Aix le porte �galement. Etienne Matheron est cit� comme vivant en 1349 dans Les Rues d'Aix, par Roux-Alpheran.�Jean n'est pourtant qu'un marchand de Digne. L'un de ses fils, Michel Matheron, est�notaire. Il fait le n�goce des laines, du drap, laines, cuir, se livre � des sp�culations financi�res. Il est alli� par son mariage � un puissant lignage de robe, les Boutaric 31. Le 19 ao�t 1463, le roi Ren� d'Anjou, comte de Provence, lui donne une partie de la terre de Peynier car il est devenu�ma�tre rational � la cour de Provence�et son ami 32. Michel Matheron teste le 13 juillet 1466 chez Me Raymond Juvenis, notaire d'Aix. Il est mort avant le�6 mai 1469 32. Ren� d'Anjou. L'un des deux portraits du diptyque offert aux Matheron (repr�sentant Ren� d'Anjou et sa seconde �pouse Jeanne de Laval) � Nicolas Froment vers 1475 mus�e du Louvre Un des fils de Michel Matheron�et d'Anne Boutaric,�Ren�, filleul du roi Ren�, succ�de � son p�re et rach�te la part des derniers descendants des vicomtes de Sabran.� Un autre de leurs fils, Jean de Matheron (1535-1595), sieur de Salignac et de Peynier est le grand-p�re d'Anne Matheron de Peynier. Il est �distingu�, � cause de sa grande capacit� dans les affaires, par le roi Ren�. Il le d�pute aupr�s de Gal�as-Marie Sforza, duc de Milan, avec lequel il a quelques int�r�ts � traiter. Le duc en preuve de son estime, le cr�e�chevalier�de son ordre,�en l'autorisant � blasonner ses armes avec les siennes le�28 janvier 1468. Le roi Ren�, satisfait de sa mission, le fait ma�tre des requ�tes la m�me ann�e, puis ma�tre-rational en 1470. Il l'envoie ensuite plusieurs fois, en qualit� d'ambassadeur du pape Sixte IV, qui, pour r�compenser son m�rite, le nomme chevalier de Saint-Jean de Latran et comte Palatin, par une bulle du 8 f�vrier 1474, avec le singulier privil�ge d'avoir un autel portatif, o� il pourra faire dire la messe lorsqu'il sera en voyage, de cr�er des notaires et de l�gitimer des b�tards. � Le roi Ren� le fait ensuite juge et conservateur des monnaies en Provence, charge que Charles III d'Anjou, neveu et successeur de Ren�, lui confirme deux jours apr�s la mort de son oncle, survenue � Aix le 10 juillet 1480. Mais, Matheron ayant pris parti pour le duc de Lorraine contre Louis XI, au sujet de la succession de la Provence que ces princes se disputent, ses offices lui sont enlevés et ses biens saisis. Il risque ainsi sa vie.� Après la mort de Louis XI, il rentre en gr�ce sous la régence d'Anne de France, dame de Beaujeu, sœur de Charles VIII. Cette princesse le nomme conseiller d'�tat, et Charles VIII, ayant pris le gouvernement en mains, donne � Matheron, en 1487, l'office de Grand pr�sident en la cour des ma�tres-rationaux d'Aix, et celui de conservateur des juifs en Provence. Deux ans plus tard, il l'admet au nombre de ses chambellans��le 31 mai 1481et�lui confie l'ambassade de Florence, pour traiter, avec les Florentins, du passage de l'arm�e fran�aise qui doit aller conqu�rir le royaume de Naples. De retour en France,le grand-père d'Anne Matheron est�charg�, par la ville d'Aix, de solliciter du roi que ses magistrats municipaux qui avaient port� jusqu'alors la simple qualit� de syndics, soient autoris�s d�sormais � porter celle de consuls, � l'instar de ceux des villes d'Avignon, Arles et de Marseille, ce qui lui est accord� par lettres patentes donn�es aux Montils-lez-Tours, au mois d'ao�t 1490. Ces lettres ne sont enregistr�es, on ne sait pourquoi que le 18 mars 1496, par les ma�tres-rationaux. En sorte que les syndics �lus en ladite ann�e 1496, sont les premiers qui prennent le titre de consuls que leurs successeurs vont conserver jusqu'à la révolution. Envoyé de nouveau à Rome comme ambassadeur, il y meurt au mois de février 1495, empoisonné par les Florentins qui redoutent son influence. Il�est enterr� avec beaucoup de pompe�au tombeau des ambassadeurs dans�l'�glise de la Minerve. � Les historiens le d�peignent comme un homme plein de g�nie, dou� d'une rare sagacit� dans les affaires, et d'une �loquence nerveuse. Ils le citent comme un des grands hommes d'�tat de son si�cle. CPA du ch�teau des Matheron � Peynier. Une tr�s belle m�daille frapp�e � l'effigie de Jean de Matheron va servir de mod�le au profil du bas-relief qui orne la statue du roi Ren� � Aix. � Un autre Matheron, Guy, est s�nateur de Milan et conseiller de Milan, pour Fran�ois 1er�en 1529. Cette famille est cit�e par Courcelles, parmi les familles d'ancienne chevalerie ayant donn� des notaires nobles en Provence. � Jean Matheron a plusieurs enfants de Louise d’Ortigues. L'oncle par alliance d'Anne Matheron, Boniface de S�guiran, avocat, seigneur de Vauvenargues et de Claps, prend le parti du Conn�table de Bourbon contre le roi et est condamn� � mort. Mais ayant pris la fuite, il est d�capit� en effigie, puis graci� par Fran�ois 1er en 1529 et 1533. D�c�d� apr�s septembre 1560, il �pouse le 14 ao�t 1514 � Aix, sa tante, Jehanne Matheron, n�e vers 1490, d�c�d�e avant le 12 septembre 1560. Anne a pour autre tante Louise Matheron, mari�e en 1504 � Rolin Barth�l�my, sieur de Sainte-Croix. Son oncle Charles Matheron se marie avec�Baptistine La Tour de Remoules et a plusieurs enfants. Gu�lis Rambaud et les Matheron se sont certainement connus lors des guerres d'Italie qui font que la Provence est envahie par les Imp�riaux. Nous avons le testament de dame�Anne Mataronne,�veuve de noble Gu�lis de Rambaud, coseigneur de Veynes par lequel elle institue�Jacques Rambaud, seigneur de Furmeyer, coseigneur de Veynes, un de ses fils, comme son h�ritier en l'ann�e 1571. Les Matheron sont surtout connus comme serviteurs du roi Ren�. Ce prince leur fait présent de son portrait et de celui de Jeanne de Laval, sa seconde femme. DESCENDANCE . Son filse aîné, Jean est tué à la bataille de Cérisoles et un autre Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer, grand capitaine, comme l'écrit Jacques Auguste de ThouHistoire Universelle : Depuis 1543 jusqu'en 1607, 1593-1596, de Jacques Auguste de Thou, Londres 1734, p.311. acquiert beaucoup de Réputation''Chorier Nicolas, ''Histoire générale du Dauphiné, Les trois Furmeyer pendant les guerres d'Italie. Le nom des enfants de Guélis Rambaud et d'Anne Matheron nous est r�v�l� par deux documents tout à fait authentiques, c'est �� dire par les testaments de�Jacques Rambaud, leur fils, dat�s de 1570 et 1596.�Il en r�sulte que Gu�lis Rambaud a trois fils, �Les trois Furmeyer, et aussi six filles qui sont mari�es � autant de capitaines RR (= Religion R�form�e), qui tous sont la souche de familles protestantes. Les petits-enfants et les familles alli�es seront tous protestantes. Seul leur fils a�n� meurt � la bataille de C�risoles�(1544) et n'est�donc pas capitaine protestant. Le capitaine Gu�lis Rambaud de Furmeyer teste le 9 mai 1568 2 et le 9 mars 1569. Il doit avoir 78 ans.� * Marguerite de Rambaud�(ca 1516-1575)�est n�e vers 1516. C’est la fille a�n�e de Gu�lis Rambaud de Furmeyer et d’Anne Matheron de Peynier 33.�Marguerite se marie avec�Simon de Montauban du Villard (1500-15??), fils de Parceval de Montauban et Antoinette Allemand, le 4 janvier 1535 � Furmeyer 34.�L'Armorial haut-alpin nous dit que�c'est�une�famille ult�rieurement r�form�e issue de Parceval, b�tard de Raymond Artaud de Montauban, n� vers 1470. Il quitte le nom d'Artaud et ne conserve que celui de Montauban. La premi�re maison de Montauban a commenc� avec Raymond de Montauban, second fils de Raymond de Mevouillon vers 1110 et a continu� dans la maison de Mondragon en Provence. Sa dot est de 800 �cus d'or. C'est une somme importante. L'�cu, en 1533, vaut 45 sous deniers 35. �Sa dot est donc de 36.000 sous. En 1500, un artisan gagnant environ 4�sous�par jour, cela repr�sente 9.000 journ�es de travail d'artisans. Le blason des Montauban est�: de gueules � 3 tours cr�nel�es d'or, 2 et 1 36.� Simon de Montauban est le fr�re de Jeanne Montauban du Villard (1492-1527), qui est peut-�tre la m�re d'Honorat Rambaud, �Il est n� vers 1500 et seigneur de Jarjayes, du Villard, des mandements de Saint-Andr�, de La Faurie. Il acquiert du Dauphin la juridiction des terres de la paroisse de Notre-Dame du Villard, en 1535 (Saint-Andr� Les Fauries) Il devient coseigneur du Villard, en 1535 et ach�te en 1550 �La Beaume. Simon ne devient protestant qu'en 1595. Marguerite Rambaud teste le 20 juin 1542 (F2159) et le 24 d�cembre 1574 (DB 456). Elle h�rite de 100 �cus d’un de ses fr�res. Certains enfants h�ritent des biens des Rambaud. Simon de Montauban du Villard et Marguerite Rambaud de Furmeyer ont six enfants qui jouent un r�le pr�pond�rant parmi les protestants du Dauphin�, selon Joseph Roman, le sp�cialiste de l’histoire du Dauphin�. Ils sont les anc�tres des Montauban-Rambaud ou du Villard et des Flotte de Montauban�et au XVIIIe si�cle du marquis de Condorcet.��La plupart de leurs descendants devront �migrer au moment de la r�vocation de l'�dit de Nantes. ** Parmi eux une�Honorade de Montauban-Rambaud.�Joseph Roman parlera de son mari,�Claude de Chappan (1540-1597), dans�Actes et Correspondance du Conn�table de�Lesdigui�res, comme propri�taire du ch�teau du village, Ch�teau-Chappa en 1588. Les troupes protestantes se r�fugient pendant trois jours chez ce capitaine. ** Gaspard de Montauban-Rambaud��(1545-1624),�personnage important des Hautes-Alpes, auquel Joseph Roman consacre un paragraphe��de son�Tableau historique du d�partement des Hautes-Alpes.�Lesdigui�res�le nomme gouverneur de Serres de 1576 � 1581, puis gouverneur de la citadelle de La Mure en 1580. Il prend Gap en 1577 pour le compte de�Lesdigui�res�:�Nota que du mercredy second de janvier 1577, sur les quatre heures apr�s midy les seigneurs du Villar, de la Bastide, le capitaine Bragard sont despartis de cette ville avec troppe de quatre vingtz arquabusiers pour surpprandre Gap…�Le 24 septembre 1588 il est d�p�ch� par�Lesdigui�res�pour aller visiter Monsieur de la Fitte qui commande Revel. Gaspard revient � Chasteau-Dauphin avec la Fitte le 26 septembre 1588. En 1590, il est le ma�tre de l'artillerie de�Lesdigui�res. Il assiste le futur conn�table et duc dans presque toutes ses exp�ditions.�Gaspard devient �galement coseigneur de Rambaud le 3 avril 1599. Avant cela, il est nomm�, en 1597, bailli des Montagnes, fonction qu’il occupe jusqu’en 1618. Il est �galement gouverneur de Gap de 1593 � 1619.�Gaspard de Montauban-Rambaud est g�n�ral des arm�es de Gen�ve en 1602, puis colonel d'infanterie dans l'arm�e fran�aise. Syndic de la noblesse du Dauphin�, d�put� par la noblesse des Alpes � tous les �tats de la province, il est �galement envoy� par les protes�tants � plusieurs synodes. Le roi le fait gouverneur d'Embrun, le 15 juin 1610. En 1614, il s'oppose � l'�tablissement des Capucins � Gap, en ayant lettre et commandement de�Lesdigui�res. H�las celui-ci change d'avis. Gaspard est d�sormais consid�r� par les catholiques comme un protestant inv�t�r�. Il teste le 22 novembre 1618 et le 20 novembre 1623. Gaspard de Montauban-Rambaud meurt le22 novembre 1624 � Grenoble 37.�Gaspard a �pous� Catherine de Flotte (1560-1627), fille du Capitaine Jean de Flotte et Ysabeau du Puy-Montbrun, le 1er septembre 1576 � Neffes. Son p�re, Jean de Flotte, a autorisation d'�tablir la RR dans sa maison. Elle est dame de Jarjayes, de Saint-Andr�, et de Neffes et porte ses seigneuries � son mari Gaspard de Montauban en 1573. Sa femme est aussi en famille avec Charles du Puy-Montbrun qui m�ne la lutte des protestants dans le Dauphin� apr�s la mort d'Antoine�Rambaud, le premier des�trois Furmeyer. Il�conquiert presque toute la province.�Le premier Flotte connu avec certitude est Arnaud Ier, t�moin en 1044 dans un trait� entre l'�v�que de Gap et le comte de Provence. * Jean de Rambaud (1517-1544), fils a�n� de Gu�lis II, choisit tr�s jeune le m�tier des armes, comme tous ses anc�tres avant lui, depuis plus de 500 ans. L’�dit du 24 juillet 1534 cr�e sept l�gions de chacune 6.000 hommes, dont celle du Dauphin�. Ces l�gions sont divis�es en bandes de 1.000 hommes, command�es chacune par un capitaine assist� de 2 lieutenants et de 4 porte-enseignes, sans parler de 14 autres officiers des centeniers et des fourriers. Son p�re est l'un de ces capitaines. Jean de Rambaud devient l’un de ces officiers. En 1536, quand la Provence est envahie, Montmorency permet � la vaillante noblesse d’aller faire l’escarmouche contre les Imp�riaux.�La retraite de Charles Quint se transforme en d�sastre.�Jean �pouse�Violante du Serre du Rivail (1518-1541), fille du coseigneur Georges du Serre de Rivail et Marguerite Martin de Champol�on 38. Violante est n�e apr�s le 11 avril� 1517. Sa famille poss�de le mandement voisin de Montorcier et le hameau du Villard-Mouren. Trac�e � Agni�res, en D�voluy, d�s le XIIe si�cle, cette famille du Gapen�ais est divis�e en trois branches, celle du sieur du Rivail; celle du sieur de la Grange et celle du sieur de Th�ze 39.�Un de ses anc�tres, Jacques du Serre, qui devait 600 livres tournois au Dauphin, dut lui vendre son fief 900 livres. La famille du Serre le racheta peu � peu. Ils sont seigneurs ou coseigneurs dans le Dauphin� de� Le Serre, Le Rivail, Saint-Nicolas de Montorcier, 1452-1767. Les Ricous, 1560. Orci�res, 1627-1683. Le Puy Saint-Guillaume, Ch�teauvieux en partie, Saint-Julien - 1501. Saint-L�ger, 1607-1678. Faudon, Chaillol, 1620-1661. Saint-Laurent du Cros, 1623-1625. La Motte du Caire. 1633. Ils sont aussi seigneurs en Provence, dans le dioc�se de Gap de� Th�ze, 1564-1717. La Motte du Caire, 1603-1898. Melve, 1631-1682 40. Malgr� leurs id�es r�form�es, ils seront maintenus dans leur noblesse. Ils sont cit�s � l’arri�re-ban et l’assembl�e du second ordre de Gap, 1598 et 1609 41. �La famille de Violante du Serre gardera ses convictions religieuses. Au d�but des les guerres de religion, son fr�re Beno�t du Serre, dit le capitaine Rivail, est nomm� gouverneur de Tallard,� par le fr�re cadet de feu son mari, le capitaine Furmeyer, �Antoine�Rambaud. Il sera un fid�le compagnon d'armes d'Henri de Navarre (futur Henri IV) dans les arm�es protestantes. Son neveu Hercule sera gouverneur de la vall�e de Mairia pour�Lesdigui�res, un cousin des Rambaud. � Le blason de cette famille est�:�D'azur, au cerf passant d'or, au chef d'argent, charg� de trois roses de gueules, feuill�es et tig�es de sinople, selon un cachet sur un brevet de lieutenant de la compagnie du Serre, dans le R�giment de Dragons de Fimarcon en� 1678 42.�Violante meurt en 1541, ses cinq enfants seront donc orphelins tr�s jeunes � la mort de leur p�re en 1544,�� la bataille de C�risoles, dans le duch� de Milan. Les Fran�ais command�s par Fran�ois de Bourbon, lieutenant g�n�ral de Fran�ois 1er en Italie, battent les Imp�riaux de Gast. Cette victoire de C�risoles, le 14 avril 1544 facilite la conclusion de la paix � Cr�py-en-Valois. Ce 14 avril 1544, le bilan de la bataille s'�l�ve � 12.000 tu�s. Cette victoire reste cependant sans lendemain. Montluc dit � ce sujet : Si on eut su faire profit de cette bataille, Milan �tait bien ébranlée. Mais nous ne savons jamais faire valoir nos victoires 43. La destinée de la descendance de Jean nous est inconnue. *�Isabeau de Rambaud (1519-1581) est la deuxi�me fille de Gu�lis Rambaud de Furmeyer et d'Anne Matheron de Peynier. Elle est dite dame de Furmeyer sur le testament de son p�re. Elle se marie le 21 juin 1545, � Veynes 44 avec�Gaspard de La Villette. Son mari, fils d'Antoine et d'�tiennette de Perdrix, coseigneur de Veynes (1543-1571), devient coseigneur de Furmeyer, le 21 janvier 1545. Les La Villette portent�: De gueules, � une tour ronde d'argent, ma�onn�e, couverte et crénel�e de sable, jointe � un avant-mur cr�nel� de 3 pi�ces et portill� du mesme, et pos� sur une terrasse de sinople. �Son marise convertit � la Religion R�form�e (R.R. ou R.P.R. Religion Pr�tendue R�form�e, pour les papistes). Gaspard de La Villette part � la guerre d�s le d�but des guerres de religion. Malgr� la situation politico-militaire,�Antoine�Rambaud�et son fr�re Daniel qui lui succ�dera � sa mort – doivent transiger avec Marguerite Blanvine et Gaspard de la Villette, leur beau-frère, le 29 juin 1563. D�s 1564, elle fait un long proc�s � son fr�re�Jacques Rambaud, au sujet de la succession paternelle. Isabeau et Gaspard h�ritent d'une partie de Furmeyer, en 1566, � la mort d'Antoine�Rambaud�de Furmeyer, gouverneur du bailliage des Montagnes (le sud du Dauphin�). Isabeau fait � nouveau un long proc�s � son fr�re�Jacques Rambaud,�cette fois-ci pour le titre de seigneur de Furmeyer. Celui-ci se fait appeler capitaine Furmeyer � la mort de son fr�re. Elle pr�tend que ce titre et celui de seigneur majeur de Furmeyer reviennent � son mari qui est d�j� coseigneur de cette terre et capitaine.�Gu�lis Rambaud de Furmeyer, teste le 9 mars 1569. Isabeau fait un autre proc�s � son fr�re Jacques, au sujet de la succession paternelle. Sa m�re, d�go�t�e de son attitude, fait h�riter son� fr�re cadet Jacques de la totalit� de ses biens. Pendant ce temps la guerre fait rage. La vie de Lesdigui�res nous apprend que :�Depuis l'an 1570, nos troupes victorieuses se log�rent dans Loriol, le fortifi�rent et y fut mis Gouverneur monsieur de Mirambeau. Monsieur des Digui�res retourna � Corp avec messieurs de Champollion, de Saint-Jean, de Polligny, Bardonnanche, la Villette de Gap et Saint Germain, et fortifi�rent Corp. Ils se battent le 22 juillet 1570 contre 4.000 catholiques. Gaspard de la Villette est tu� en 1571 45. Isabeau est une protestante tr�s courageuse. Le 11 f�vrier 1572, elle permet aux protestants d'avoir la libert� de culte � Furmeyer. Voil� ce que nous en dit �C� et l� dans la vall�e du Bu�ch, de l'abb� Allard. Dans ce livre �crit en 1878, il aborde le sujet oubli� du renouveau de la religion protestante � Veynes : L'�dit de St Germain, 2 ao�t 1570... conc�dait le libre exercice de la Religion Protestante dans les faubourgs de deux villes par province. .... Isabeau de Rambaud, veuve de noble Gaspard de la Villette, et Jean, son fils, pr�sent�rent le 12 f�vrier 1572 une requ�te... Ils demandaient que les d�fenses � eux faites d'exercer librement la nouvelle religion au terroir et juridiction de Veynes fussent lev�es. Apr�s examen, les d�l�gu�s (pour faire ex�cuter l'�dit en Dauphin�) accord�rent la permission sollicit�e. ... Jean de la Villette, le 22 du m�me mois 1572, d�clara au bailliage que le dit culte de la nouvelle religion se ferait dans son ch�teau, sous sa responsabilit� personnelle 46. D’apr�s l'armorial des Haute-Alpes elle est d�c�d�e apr�s 1580 47, certainement en 1581, � Veynes. Malgr� les proc�s faits par leur�m�re, leurs enfants h�riteront en partie de�Jacques Rambaud�de Furmeyer. Certains g�n�alogistes pensent que son mari s’est remari� avec une certaine Anne Bosse. Nous savons pourtant par diff�rents actes qu’elle est veuve. Gaspard et Isabeau ont huit enfants, dont : ** Le colonel Daniel de La Villette (1547-1596) devient un lieutenant tr�s appr�ci� par�Lesdigui�res. � Du despuis scavoir l'an 1570, nos troupes victorieuses se logerent dans Loriol le fortiffierent et y fut mis gouverneur monsieur de Mirambeau. Monsieur des Digui�res retourna � Corp avec messieurs de Champollion, de Saint-Jean, de Polligny, Bardonnanche, la Villette de Gap et Saint-Germain, et fortifierent Corp. Il tue en duel � Montmaur, en 1580 le capitaine Claude Sauret, seigneur d'Aspremont, ce qui faillit provoquer une guerre civile dans les Alpes, affirme Joseph Roman. Il se marie � Gap avec Madeleine Martin de Champol�on, fille d'Aubert et de Magdeleine du Gua. Sont pr�sents � son mariage le 19 avril 1587 :�Jacques de Rambaud, seigneur de Furmeyer, Balthazar de Jouven, seigneur du Mas, Gaspard de Montauban, seigneur du Villars, Georges et Claude Arnaud, seigneur de Pragentil, Georges de Serre dit Maubel de La Plaine, Alexandre de Serre de Saint-Laye, Charles de La Serre… En 1591, Bellecombe est d�vast� par l'arm�e des Napolitains et des Espagnols. Cette m�me arm�e est d�faite en septembre � Pontcharra par�Lesdigui�res. Daniel se couvre de gloire dans une nouvelle bataille de Pontcharra (1591), un si�cle � peine apr�s la naissance de Bayard.�Lesdigui�res�disperse au cours de cette bataille les troupes hispano-savoyardes. Daniel de La Villette commande un r�giment de fantassins qui porte son nom. Son r�giment et lui se battent � Cavour, en novembre 1592.�Gouverneur des Montagnes, comme son oncle,�Antoine�Rambaud,�le premier capitaine Furmeyer, Daniel h�rite de son autre oncle,�Jacques de Rambaud�et de sa famille, de Furmeyer (1590/1600) et de surtout de Veynes (1570-1587) A la mort de�Jacques de Rambaud, son oncle, Prabeau lui revient �galement. Daniel teste � Veynes, le 4 novembre 1595. Une des brus de Daniel donnera de l’argent pour cr�er un s�minaire � Tallard. Un marquis de la Villette de�Furmeyer sera un membre de la noblesse tr�s actif � Grenoble, en 1789. La tr�s ancienne famille des La Villette s’est �teinte au XIXe si�cle. * Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer, lieutenant-général, gouverneur des Montagnes (G 1513), assassiné en 1566 à La Bâtie-Neuve . * Anne de Rambaud (1522-1581) �se marie � Veynes, en 1535, avec Michel Gras de la Tour (1510-1584), fils de seigneur Guillaume Gras et H�l�ne de Forbin. Les Gras sont seigneurs sous la haute protection de la puissante abbaye de Cluny au XIe si�cle. Leur blason est :�D'azur au lion d'or lampass� de gueules et trois traverses du m�me brochant sur le tout 48.�Seigneurs de Saint-Maurice et de la Tour dans le Valgaudemar, leur nom court tout au long des si�cles suivants, comme ceux de leurs descendants Cl�mence d'Ambel et Guillaume Peyrouse. Les domaines de ces derniers formeront plus tard les territoires de deux communes du m�me nom, fusionnées en 1962, pour former La Chapelle en Valgaudemar, qui conserveront au XXIe s. les armes de ces illustres anc�tres. Cette famille a laiss� les siens � Azincourt, � Varey, � Fornoue et d'une fa�on g�n�rale partout o� la monarchie invitait � se faire tuer�49.�Seigneurs du Valgaudemar, ils suppriment les droits f�odaux dont sont redevables leurs paysans, bien avant la nuit du 4 ao�t 89. Michel, seigneur de Saint-Maurice et de La Tour y construit une maison forte. Le dernier des Gras connu est signal� � Corps, en 1680, comme �tant de la Religion R�form�e. A c�t� d’un tronc principal bien fix� dans la montagne, il existe des Gras dans les milieux judiciaires de Gap du XIIIe au XVe�si�cle.�Michel Gras de la Tour et Anne de Rambaud ont six enfants, dont : ** Beno�te Gras de La Tour, future dame de Gardanne, a �pous� Jean d'Arcussia, seigneur de Gardanne en Provence, fils de Gaspard et de Marguerite de Glandev�s 50, conseiller en la Cour du Parlement de Provence, d’une famille qui porte : D'or � une fasce d'azur accompagn� de trois arcs de gueules, pos�s deux en chef et un en pointe. Artefeuil et apr�s lui La Chesnaye des Bois vont donner des g�n�alogies attribuant � cette famille pour auteur Elis�e d'Arcussia, seigneur de l'�le de Capri pr�s de Naples, g�n�ral des gal�res de Fr�d�ric Barberousse, qui maria, en 1191, sa fille Isabelle � Christophe Constantin. D'apr�s la tradition, cet Elis�e descendrait des anciens ducs d'Amarsis au royaume de Naples, qui, vers la fin du XIe si�cle, auraient �t� d�pouill�s et exil�s par Tancr�de de Normandie. Artefeuil fait remonter la filiation suivie � Fran�ois d'Arcussia qui fut au XIVe si�cle secr�taire de la reine Jeanne et qui �pousa Philippe Rossa. Il en laissa, entre autres enfants, Jacques, secr�taire de la reine Jeanne qui fut cr�� par cette princesse en 1375 grand chambellan du royaume de Naples, re�ut d'elle donation de terres consid�rables et mourut dans l'�le de Capri en 1386. Louis, mari de Catherine de Castellane, et d�c�d� en 1462, fut l'auteur de la branche qui s'est perp�tu�e avec �clat en Provence. Celui-ci fut p�re de Louis d'Arcussia qui �pousa en 1480 Madeleine d'Esclapon, dame d'Esparron, grand-p�re de Jean d'Arcussia, seigneur d'Esparron qui continua la lign�e et bisa�eul de Philibert d'Arcussia d'Esparron qui est admis dans l'ordre de Malte en 1545. Onze autres membres de la famille vont �tre dans la suite admis dans le m�me ordre. * Gabriel Daniel de Rambaud (1526-1569) est un homme de guerre, comme ses ancËtres avant lui, quoiqu'il soit dit aussi clerc, chanoine plus pr�cis�ment. Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer l'envoie � Grenoble. Il traverse le Champsaur, amenant � Grenoble le 11 mai 1562, 50 chevaux (= cavaliers) et plusieurs compagnies de gens de pied. Gabriel, comme on l’a vu, transige avec Marguerite Blanvine et Gaspard de la Villette, son beau-fr�re, le 29 juin 1563, au sujet de Montgardin.�Daniel se fait lui aussi appeler capitaine Furmeyer, mais son surnom�dans les livres d’histoire est��Buissi�re�ou�La Bruy�re�ou bien encore�Brussailles.�Il existe un document acte o� il est dit encore clerc, le 1er f�vrier 1564.��Il est �galement cit� le 7 octobre 1566. Il est sieur de Montgardin le 26 d�cembre 1567 apr�s la mort d'Antoine�Rambaud.�Ce Rambaud est nomm� par Jean Flotte, seigneur d'Aurouze, gouverneur de Tallard en Gapen�ais, le 26 d�cembre 1567 51. Tallard et Serres sont les deux places fortes r�form�es du Haut-Dauphin�. Jean Flotte est le successeur de son frère Furmeyer, Antoine�Rambaud, comme�gouverneur des montagnes. Ils s'emparent de Gap, en 1568, avec le secours de quelques proven�aux religionnaires. Daniel teste le 9 mars 1569 52, et est d�c�d� avant 1576, certainement en se battant contre les carcistes.� Le testament de�Jacques de Rambaud�de Furmeyer, son fr�re, dat� de 1576, pr�cise qu’il est mort.� Joseph Roman affirme pourtant � tort qu'il est mort en 1563. Il ajoute�: et que sa race s'�teignit dans le courant du XVIIe si�cle. * Jacques de Rambaud, Doyen du Chapitre de Gap, capitaine, ambassadeur, gouverneur de Gap, père de Jean Rambaud de Montgardin. * Jeanne de Rambaud (1527-?) se marie avec Balthazar de Jouven du Mas, fils de Guigues et d’Anne de Chypre, en janvier 1553 53. �Famille du Tri�ves, dont il nous reste trois branches 54��qui porte�: D'azur � trois pals d'or; au chef d'argent, charg� de trois mouchetures d'hermine�55.�Balthazar, seigneur du Mas, cit� en 1577 56, est de religion r�form�e, d’une famille non possessionn�e en Gapen�ais, mais qu'on y rencontre occasionnellement. Il habite Mas de Monestier-de-Clermont. Le� 3 juillet 1577, chez ma�tre Jean Mutonis, Noble Balthazar Jouven, seigneur du Mas au Monestier-de-Clermont donne une quittance pour 400 Florins ��Jacques Rambaud�de Furmeyer, son beau-fr�re, fils de Gallis et Anne Mataronne pour le restant de la dot de sa femme. Quand le colonel Daniel de la Villette, un de ses neveux, se marie en 1587, il figure parmi les seigneurs et capitaines protestants pr�sents au mariage avec�Jacques Rambaud,�seigneur de Furmeyer, Gaspard de Montauban, seigneur du Villard, Georges et Claude Arnaud, seigneur de Pragentil, Georges de Serre dit Maubel de La Plaine, Alexandre de Serre de Saint-Laye, Charles de La Serre… Il meurt au combat le 3 juillet 1587. Balthazar et Jeanne ont un fils : ** Capitaine Guigues de Jouven (1554-1581), dit Roissas, est un v�ritable h�ros, dont parlera Voltaire. Il d�fend avec courage la ville de Livron, dans la Drome, contre les troupes d’Henri III. Une lettre anonyme est envoy�e � Voltaire : Que Fran�ois de Bourbon, dauphin d'Auvergne, vint assi�ger Livron, et ouvrit la tranch�e le 23 juin 1574 ; que la br�che �tant praticable, il fit donner un assaut; qu'il fut repouss�, et oblig� de se retirer... Que le roi s'�tant rendu au camp sous Livron, le 13 janvier, les assi�g�s cri�rent du haut des murailles: Assassins, que venez-vous chercher ici? Est-ce pour nous surprendre en nos lits, et nous �gorger comme vous avez fait � l'amiral, Non, ce n'est pas � des hommes sans d�fense, c'est � des gens arm�s que vous avez � faire; � des gens � qui vos perfidies pass�es ont appris � se tenir sur leurs gardes; montrez-vous, jeunes mignons; venez �prouver, � vos d�pens, s'il est aussi ais� que faire t�te seulement � nos femmes; que n'ayant aucun espoir de r�duire la place, le roi ordonna de lever le si�ge; que les assi�g�s, apr�s une des plus belles d�fenses dont l'histoire fasse mention, suivirent l'arm�e dans sa retraite, et taill�rent en pi�ces presque tous les Suisses… * Alix de Rambaud, demoiselle�du Collet, (1535-1605) épouse avant le 12 janvier 1577 le capitaine Pierre de Beaufort, de La Mure. Les Beaufort portent : D'argent, � la bande de sable, accompagn�e de 3 molettes du mesme en chef pos�es 2 et 1, et une tour d'argent ma�onn�e de sable en pointe.�Cette �famille Beaufort, toujours fix�e dans le m�me pays, s'est �teinte au XVIIIe si�cle, fid�le � la r�forme, apr�s avoir fourni pendant des si�cles de nombreux capitaines aux arm�es royales. Pierre est le descendant d'Isnard de Beaufort, cit� en 1280, comme seigneur de Br�ziers et Rochebrune. Au d�but des guerres de religion des courriers sont �chang�s avec les chefs catholiques et le roi pour essayer de trouver un arrangement. Ses courriers sont tous sign�s�Lesdigui�res, Morges, Furmeyer (=�Antoine�Rambaud),�Vercoyran et Beaufort. Dans le Rouergue, le capitaine Beaufort lib�re Pont de Camar�s avec une compagnie. Il passe par Millau et investit la ville haute, le 23 janvier 1563, sans combat.� Pierre meurt avant le 12 janvier 1577, certainement au combat.�Alix de Rambaud est veuve. Elle se remarie avec�Marcellin de Bosse (1535-1612), seigneur�du Collet, connu aussi son nom de guerre,�Marcellin de Guibert.�Il�est le fils de Beno�t et d'Antoinette d'Agoult 57. Les Bosse, famille noble de Brian�on, cit�e d�s 1339, portent : D'azur � la tour ronde ouverte, ajour�e et cr�nel�e de quatre pi�ces d'argent, ma�onn�e de sable, une porte et une fen�tre d'or 58. Cette famille donne des chefs de partis protestants au moment de la R�forme. Marcellin de Bosse, sieur du Collet, est d�sign� sous le nom de Marcellin de Guibert, dans des actes conserv�s en G 1592 et 1593 en 1577. Nous avons une quittance de 300 francs par Marcellin de Guibert, sieur du Collet, � noble�Jacques de Rambaud, seigneur de Furmeyer, fr�re de la dite en d�duction de sa dot 59.��En 1590 et 1610, il est d�sign� comme Marcellin de Bosse 60. Il compromet le 10 janvier 1590 61, est cit� en 1610 62 et le 25 octobre 1610 63. Il teste d�s 1594 64. �Ce lieutenant de�Lesdigui�res,�commandant la place de Barcelonnette en 1590, promet de se rendre d�s que l'artillerie pi�montaise sera en face des murailles de la ville, du fait des peurs des populations civiles d�j� durement �prouv�es. Le comte de Saluces affirme qu'un accord est sign� dans ce sens 65 et que Saint-Front envoie chercher l'artillerie � Coni. Pendant ce temps, du Collet fait conna�tre sa situation ��Lesdigui�res�et � la Valette, qui lui envoient deux cents hommes de cavalerie et cinq cents fantassins. Alix de Rambaud, dite Mademoiselle du Collet 66 habite la maison des Charranges. Elle est dame en partie de Montgardin et re�oit l’hommage lige de Guillaume Guion, le 2 f�vrier 1598. Elle r�voque des procureurs 67. Elle teste � Gap, le 4 ao�t 1594, en faveur de son petit-neveu Jean Rambaud de Montgardin, fils de�Jacques de Rambaud, mais n’oublie pas diff�rents autres membres de la famille, puis refait le m�me testament le 27 janvier 1605 68. Elle meurt quelques heures apr�s.�Marcellin de Bosse se remarie avec�Louise de Rousset 69, fille d'Albert et de Louise de Grimaldi, veuve de Claude de Sauret d'Apremont, puis d'Imp�rial d'Ausize, comte de Camerane 66. �Albert, son p�re, a �pous� Louise de Grimaldi, fille du seigneur d'Antibes et de la Dame de Quiqueran de Beaujeu qui apr�s la mort de son mari se retire au ch�teau de Pruni�res. Les Quiqueran de Beaujeu et les Grimaldi sont d�j� des familles illustres.� Alexandre, un de leurs fils, tue en duel en 1620 Albert de�Rousset, son cousin, fils de Louis et de Philippine de Combourcier. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . 1. Proceedings of the Huguenot Society of London, Huguenot Society of London – 1937. 2.Olivier d'Hauthuille, Héraldique et Généalogie n° 94 janvier-février 1985, note 13, page 4. 3. BMG R 8670, 1281 4. Dictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France, T. 2 , Courcelles, Jean-Baptiste-Pierre (1759-1834), au bureau général de la noblesse de France (Paris) 1820-1822.. 5. Tableau historique 142 C2.. 6. BMG R 8670, 84. 7. Ref G 1092 et Minutes de maître Bertrand, notaire à Serres, Filiation E 178/ref> 8. Archives de l'Isère. 9. Calvini opera Brunswig, 1873, t. II, p. 356. 10. Roman, Joseph, Etat ecclésiastique administratif et féodal antérieur à 1789… G 1514 et Actes du dauphiné 2187, par Pilot de Thorey - Inv. Chambre des Comptes Embrumois.''. 11. AD 05, G.1745.. 12.AD 05, B 2771.. 13. Roman, Joseph. ''Inventaire et analyse des documents du Moyen Age relatifs au Haut-Dauphiné.. 14. AD 05, G 1513 & G 1514.. 15 Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes, Gap, librairie alpines, 1910, v.1 1910, p.166.. 16. Allard, R de la B, et Roche, 64, J. Roman dans sa Critique, mais retenu par son Armorial.. 17. AD 05, G 1595.. 18. Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790&lt;nowiki&gt;, Volume 1.. 19 Bulletin de la Société de statistiques de l'Isère, Volume 3, 1843.. 20. Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Volume 4, Jouglard père et fils, 1897.. 22. Histoire des Dauphinois des origines à nos jours, Dossiers de l'histoire, Louis Comby, F. Nathan, 1978.. 23. Histoire de la milice françoise et des changemens qui s'y sont faits depuis l'établissement de la monarchie françoise dans les Gaules, jusqu'a la fin du Règne de Louis le Grand, Volume 1, Gabriel Daniel, Aux depens de la Compagnie 1724.. 24. Devoire et G 1513.. 25. AD 05, G 1513-AD Gap.. 26. Armorial, ''Armorial Haut alpin, J Grosdidier Memodoc (1 janvier 2003) & Armorial de Joseph Roman, planches d'armoiries des familles �tudi�es dans le nobiliaire des Hautes Alpes, élaboré par M. Clément Amat & Écusson figurant sur la porte du chteau d'Ancelle & Rivoire de la Batie, Armorial de Dauphiné, Perrin, Lyon, 1877 et Allier, Grenoble, 1959 p. 586. 27.Annales des Alpes: Recueil périodique des Archives des Hautes-Alpes, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes - 1903.. 28. Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures � 1790, 1910.. 29. Société de l'histoire du protestantisme français. 1866 Joseph Roman, Les Trois Furmeyer.. 30. Nobiliaire du département des Bouches-du-Rhône: histoire, généalogies, H Gourdon de Genouillac, E. Dentu, 1863.. 31 Vivre en ville au Moyen Age, Les classiques Gisserot de l'histoire, Jean-Pierre Leguay, Editions Jean-paul Gisserot, 2006.. 32.Le livre de raison de l'aveugle de Chénerilles (1581-1621), Paul de Faucher, in Annales des Basses-Alpes, T 10, pages 18-20 (PC).. 33.AD 05, DB 456 et FD R 1004.. AD 05, E 28, Chabal, Veynes et Catelan, not. Gap.. 35.Charles du Moulin: (1500-1566), Volume 1, Volume 176 de Travaux d'humanisme et Renaissance, Collection spéciale: CER, Jean Louis Thireau, Librairie Droz, 1980 36. Roman, Sceaux; AG, 160, 172, 238 et Armorial, armes des Aix-Artaud et Armorial Haut alpin, J Grosdidier Memodoc (1 janvier 2003).. 37. Il est cité dans : Actes et correspondance du connétable de Lesdiguières XXI, XCV, CXXX, CLIV n, CCCXCIII, CCCXCVIII, CCCXCIX, CD, CDXXXIII, CDXLIX.. 38.AD 05 - G 1561.. 39. Nobiliaire, 199.. 40. Armorial Haut alpin, J Grosdidier Memodoc (1 janvier 2003).. 41. AD 05, F 360.. 42. Et Cab 311; Ecusson au château de Saint-Léger; AG, Gap, 192, idem Sisteron. 4 (Rivoire de la Batie).. 43. Chorier Nicolas. Histoire générale du Dauphiné.. 44. AD 05, 1E 8050, cf 1E 2221. R 8670, 775, (Chabal, Veynes, 1E 2221, R 8670, 775.). 45. Et pas en 1568, comme l’affirme Joseph Roman.. 46. Archives des H.A., registre du bailliage.. 48.Armorial, d'après des lettres de 1729-1731.. 49. Armorial Haut alpin, J Grosdidier Memodoc (1 janvier 2003).. 50. Artefeuil, I, 51.. 51. AD 05, BMG R 8670, 788 et G 1513.. 52. BMG R 8670, 16853. G 1576.. 54. Nobiliaire, 109.. 55.Rivoire de la Batie 324.. 47. 56. 57.AD 05, G 1592.. 58. Cabinet d'Hozier 55, AG, Gap, 194; Armorial, Borricand, Armorial Haut-Alpin.. 59. AD 05, 1E 989 et AHP 2E 15651, Armorial Haut alpin, J Grosdidier Memodoc (1 janvier 2003).. 60.AD 05, 1E 989.. 61.AD 05, cf F 2169, Ordonnance du 14 avril 1593.. 62.AD 05, HP 2E 15651.. 63.Mathieu et Brun, Sisteron, AHP 2E 553.. 64. Histoire militaire du Piémont, par le comte de Saluces, t. II, p. 347.. 65. G 1697, Inv. note 2.. 66. ''Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Archives départementales des Hautes-Alpes, Jouglard pàre et fils, 1901, p. 396.. 67. 27 juillet 1605, chez Me Pierre Catelan, notaire à Gap.. 68. Catelan, not. à Gap, cf 1E 3608, 242.. 69.Drôme, E 1613.. Catégorie:Dauphiné Catégorie:Champsaur Catégorie:Militaire français du XVe siècle Catégorie:Histoire moderne Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Décès en 1503 Catégorie:Histoire